


I wanna change

by NellisTable



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Rape, M/M, Sexy Times, changes, cinema, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru is looking forward to a date with his boyfriend, but Oowada wants more than cuddling... Adult Ishimondo NSFW one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna change

I was finally free after work to properly rested from daily work in the office, as a future member of the Government. On this evening, my boyfriend invited me on a date. Every women in my age would be overjoyed to spend the evening with her boyfriend, holding hands, kissing in public, and the amount of obscenity both partners passionate gestures and speech. This is completely inaccessible for me. If I was still in high school, I could at least think about it. Now I can only dream about it. Today's society would looked to both of us like the on ugly beasts. _I am fear not only about themselves, but about Mondo. I don‘t want to , that everybody whispers on the streets and aired on television about us. I would ruined his life and I wouldn‘t survive my pain_. When I left our apartment, the sun was setting. I was already clothed in casual clothes. In fact, I left it at Mondo, I wasn‘t geared very well in informal events. I didn‘t want to embarrass him. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I received the message. I opened my cell phone and pressed the button OPEN.  "I am waiting on Main Street at the entrance to the park." My face appeared to smile. I was very excited. 

_What's on tonight invented. I can‘t wait._ With enthusiasm, I went to the meeting place. When I got closer to that point, my heart started pounding in my chest. _Damn! Calm down. I am actingn like on high school, when I went on a first date._ At the intersection, the street in front of the park I stopped. _So, now breathe properly, to nip in the face and go forward. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, future member of the Government is not going to buckle at the knees when he once someone(Mondo) will take me on a date._ I took a breath, pinched into the face and went quiet intersection. To my point I had turn left a few meters and the corner of the park. _Just be cool and normal!_ I turned the corner and my heart started pump. 

_Damn!_

Mondo was based on a low fence with his hands in pockets, sunglasses on eyes and a cigarette in mouth. Not only that pose, but also his clothes blew my mind. Tight black tank top, which was protruded from his perfectly prepared chest, velvety white shorts that accentuated his muscular legs. Fortunately, without his legendary biker hairstyle _(he cut it on high school)_. He was 10 times more sexy than on high school. In light of the setting sun it was like a picture from a professional photographer. _Damn…I am drooling_. I was too far away. He couldn‘t notice me. I couldn‘t take my eyes off of him. But one thing brought me back to earth. Women were looking at him as on model in a fashion magazine, but some looked directly at him adoringly. _He belongs to me!_ I wiped the spittle from chin (there was nothing, thank goodness!) And went with heavy steps to my target. Even though I didn‘t want to believe it, but he was so damn attractive. _Damn, why are you so sexy?_ In the last ten meters, he finished his cigarette, stubbed it and trought it into the canal. Finally, he noticed me. He smiled and walked in front of me. _Easy, just calm down. Calm down!_ ,,Kiyo!" With perfect smile approached me and hugged me. ,,M-Mondo ... we're in public!" Then I noticed all the amorous glances of women. Their looks disappeared. My knees went weak from the smell of his cologne. _Shit, fuck me right here. I can’t make it._ ,,C-Come on, everybody watching us..." I sighed with reddened cheeks. His grip loosened, but not quite. ,,That’s the reason..." He lifted my chin and our lips met. His tongue felt like menthol cigarettes, which was only type a really didn’t mind. 

_Mondo, I love you so much._ I was oblivious to the surroundings or time, I was totally drugged of his body scent and touch. Although our lips parted, I was still in heavy euphoria. I breathed heavily and looked into Mondo's eyes hidden behind sunglasses. ,, Ready? We still have a way. _Yeah, shut me down on start and we have to arrive at the next place?_ ,,Eh, where are we going?" _I couldn’t say better question. I want hit myself._ ,,Let yourself be surprised. If you pay attention, you will see soon." He poked me in the forehead and walked briskly. ,,Wait!" I sped up, to catch his tempo. Along the way we talked about almost everything. Of course not about obscenity. I was completely devoted to common conversation that I didn‘t notice our target place. The sun was setting over the horizon. When we arrived at the end of our adventure travel, outside was already dusk. Street lights began to shine with all the colors and the streets began to live. ,,We're here!" _Wow, I didn‘t expect that we will go together to the cinema. Well, probably it won’t be a document._ ,,Wow, that’s so nice from you. " I remembered that we were in the cinema last three months. ,,Ya know, I want to change." _Something's bothering him. I should listen to him._ ,,Change? " Our eyes met. ,,I'll explain it later, now hurry up or we’ll miss our reservation." 

He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. ,,H-Hey! Someone can still see us." ,,That's one of the things that I wanna change." _Man, I don‘t understand you._ We walked hand in hand through. _Hell, if someone sees us, it's over._ A dark room with blue neon light and light music in the background, drowned out by the crowd. _There are so many people, I'm afraid._ Mondo dragged me into the queue, we included at the very end and still we were holding hands. My head was so heavy, I looked at my sneakers and tried to hide my face in front of everyone. ,,Oy Kiyo, lookin‘ for anythin‘? " ,,No, I'm just thinking." ,,So raise your head. Ya look like ya fall asleep." I raised my head slowly, but my eyes was still pointing to the ground. ,,I have a question..." _I am looking at the ground because I'm afraid that we will be a target._ He inclined to my ear until I felt his warm breath. ,,In park...ya looked like a horny bitch, ya wanted me to fucked ya on the spot...am I right?" _Fuck, his lewd speech ... my blood run in to my groin._ ,,It‘s may be that ya wanna fuck with me right here?" Under the pressure of his bawdy tongue, my knees went weak and my crotch concreted. To make it worse, he licked my red ear. _No!_

,,I have to go to the toilet!" I tore from him and I ran on public toilets. Fortunately, nobody was there. _Damn, if we were at home, we'd be in the best. Here in public ...it’s impossible._ ,,Fuck." I stepped to the sink and washed my face. _He is angry now, maybe he ran away._ I looked in the mirror, and then I looked at the possible bulge in my groin. _Good, there is nothing to see. Take a few breaths and will turn cool. Or be crazy man ando walk here with large erection as a pervert._ I looked at the closed door behind which could be Mondo with angry look. _And that sexy clothes. He did it on purpose. He knew that I had weakness to this clothes. I should go back otherwise it will only get worse._ I went outside, where was Mondo with a neutral expression and two tickets in hand. ,,Did ya fap?" _Of course, twice!._ ,,Of course I didn‘t. It‘s forbidden in public." ,,So, I still have chance, so quickly. We have a few minutes to find our seats." _What? Chances?_ ,,Sure, l-let’s go." We went to hall and found our seats. Oddly enough, the hall was almost full, but in our row, the highest and farthest from the screen, was nobody. _Well, maybe it won‘t be so bad._ We sat in our seats and waited for the beginning. I wanted to lean my hand on armrest, but Mondo was faster. He slipped armrest back of the seat and between us was nothing. ,,I hope ya aren‘t afraid of me..." 

He urged me. I moved closer to him and laid head on his shoulder carefully. ,,Hmm? What? Mood on cuddlin‘?" His left arm hugged me around my shoulders and kissed me into hair. ,,Maybe..." I heard his mocking. At that moment, all the lights in the room shut down and I relaxed finally. _At least no one can see us._ The film started, but I didn‘t pay attention to it. It was an action of shooting, where a lot of characters died. It wasn‘t exactly my cup of tea. Actually, I wouldn‘t go to this movie alone. I rather enjoyed Mondo's presence. ,,I-I'm sorry..." I whispered in to his ear. _That was not a good idea._ ,,Why are ya apologize? Did ya do somethin‘?" I raised my head from his shoulder and pressed to his ear. ,,Well, as I ran to the bathroom when you...when you ask for..." Before I uttered the last word, his left hand grabbed me by hair and pulled to his face. ,,And what's the answer? Was I right? _If I will think at the question longer, I will be hard sooner or later._ ,,Y-Yes...I wanted you to... you know..." I didn‘t like speak on public so...dirty. ,,Come on, say it... „He laid his right hand on my thigh. _Nononono, I’ll be hard..._ ,,I wanted you...to..." _Shit._ I felt his right hand on the inside of my thighs. ,,Tell me Kiyo..." ,,To fucked me..." _Nooo, I really said it. Shame on me!_

,,That's right...now relax..." Quickly, he unzipped my placket and reached under my boxers. His hand was so cold. He stroked my prostate gently. I tried to be quiet. ,,Come on, touch my too." He grabbed me by the wrist and forced me to start stroking his cock already hardened. _Damn, is harder than me, that would be..._ Before I had a chance to ask, he kissed me passionately, to assuage our sighs too. Thanks to the perfect position everybody ignored us. The action scenes were all much funnier than the couple of gays masturbated together on the seats. Both of us speed up. _It's getting more exciting._ My erection was much stronger and horny ecstasy ran through my body. I was completely unbounded. ,,W-Wait..." I gasped and stopped. ,,W-Why are ya stoppin'..." _He wants it more than me ...fuck I want it...I want it here and now._ ,,Do you want to fuck me? Here and now? Because I want it...I want you to fuck me, I want you feel inside me. I want you so damn bad..." He stared at me with his mouth open, but then smiled devilishly. ,,Fuck yeah, I want to fuck ya..." It was clear from the beginning. I pulled my pants down to ankles and lay down on the ground ala "doggie style"

,,So ya want it really hard... " Without any preparation he started put his hard member into me. ,,Ghaaa" It hurt just a moment, then when he was inside me and delight and pleasure prevailed me. He pound in me his cock with destroying speed and power, which I barely managed. Our sighs drowned out by the film itself. I was on the verge of orgasm, but I still didn‘t have enough. Around us was dark, so the view itself wouldn‘t be enough. I grabbed him firmly by the wrist, I caught his attention. ,,Wanna more ya dirty slut?!" He grabbed me by the hair and he got faster. _Is this even possible? It's so bad, fuck I love it so much._ ,,Haaa, I am cumming!" During my loud orgasm, began large explosion in the background , so thank goodness that perhaps no one had heard. Semen squirted on the floor and Mondo cum after me. I felt his hot seed inside me. We took heavy breath and I tried to forget that we are in a public place. _Fuck, why.. why …why I left, but it was amazing._ Luckily I had a few tissues, so I could wiped my sticky white stuff. Mondo happily settled into his seat, as if nothing had happened and continued to watch the film. _I'll kill you soon._

After a few minutes of effort I gave up, put on jeans and sat down next to my boyfriend. ,,What did ya do down there?",,Are you kidding me?" He hugged me around the shoulders ,,Ya grumbler...don’t tell me ya didn’t like it." On the one side I wanted to fall in disgrace, but on the other...I felt total pleasantly, relaxed, unbounded. _It was fucking amazing, I wanna try it again._ ,,In public? You have to be crazy..." I diverted my head to the side and tried to calm my agitated mind. ,,Tss, ya liar..." He hissed and all his attention devoted to the film. Until to end of the movie we didn’t talk. After lighting up in hall, I checked my attempt at cleaning. _Wow, I'm cleaning boss._ We left the hall first. It was just after 10 p.m, many people around us and street shone by lamps. Without thinking, I grabbed Mondo‘s hand and squeezed tightly. ,,So I hope ya understand what I wanna change... ",,Yes, but don‘t count on the fact that I will always conditional upon..." Mondo laughed loudly ,,However, I will break ya. "All the way home he told me all sorts of obscene speech. _Damn shut up or I'll turn hard again..._


End file.
